


Out of Sky

by wi1dmoon



Series: 貝克街漫步II [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 在那一天之後，John開始試著適應只有獨自一人的生活。依然在倫敦，只是遠離貝克街，遠離和那個人有關的一切。那很困難，但他能夠過下去。那個人曾經帶給他一片盡情奔跑、呼吸的天空，只是那人已然不在。John 會試著活下來，他能，他也總是會的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock 在，或也不在這個故事裡。但 John ，和他們的朋友身上依然有他。  
> 這也是我的瑪麗小姐登場的故事，收錄在《貝克街漫步II》裡。：）

牛奶、茶、豆子，不要黃瓜，起司片和雞蛋可以下次再買。  
John在腦中一一列出簡單的購物清單，刪掉了向來不受歡迎的某牌醃黃瓜，或許出乎許多人的意料，但Sherlock並不挑嘴，事實上他對食物和進食的執著同樣低得不可思議，這讓採買這件事從沒有想像中的麻煩，John大可先挑出自己想吃、愛吃的，然後再以營養考量買些能夠簡單餵飽兩人肚子的存糧就好，真想吃些什麼美食，外賣總有不錯的選擇。

他在走上樓梯時動了動捧著購物袋的手臂，左肩偶爾會疼，但不嚴重，他想或許可以買個近來流行的熱敷電毯。在真正踩上二樓地面前他踏空了一階，John因為那預期之外的空懸而困惑了極短的分秒，那似乎代表著什麼但他忽略了它。掏出鑰匙開了門，屋內一片黑暗。

「Sherlock，你就不能開──」燈。  
窗下僅有一把扶手椅在微弱的街燈中拉出幾近腳邊的倒影。  
沒有沙發、沒有壁爐，沒有從不缺少的燈光，沒有刺耳或悠揚的琴聲。  
沒有他唯一的摯友蜷在某個角落對他沒完沒了的說話。

出門了，有個案子，他不在。

也是，他也不見得什麼案子都會找John一起，很多時候他只是憑自己喜歡或是有趣就一馬當先衝向現場，John好笑地搖搖頭，摸出手機確認簡訊，在這種時候他總會丟來點訊息的，也許是自己一時沒注意到──  
沒有。

John盯著一片空白的訊息欄，好像有什麼事，是該記著但他卻一時想不起來的。Sherlock總愛回覆每一條訊息直到別人再無話可說，他熱愛大搖大擺佔據高唱最後一句凱歌的無上榮耀，那種幼稚的勝利竟也能讓那無與倫比的大腦洋洋自得上一時半刻，John對這一點從來無法理解但又總覺得那是種奇妙的可愛。  
雖然John從來沒有真正對任何人表明過，但比起Sherlock總是語帶譏誚總要賣弄自己的聰明洞見──當然，那的確令人著迷，但在那之外，那些幼稚和任性才更是John對和他說話樂此不疲的重要原因。

Sherlock總能讓兩人在一句之間同時開懷大笑，他的機智幽默在他願意展現的時候就和他的倨傲自負同樣鋒銳無匹、精彩絕倫，就像一隻泰迪熊當頭給了你一拳之後又貼心地窩進懷裡給你一個柔軟的擁抱，讓人被他罕見的善意砸得頭暈眼花卻連一點氣都發不出來。

他老說無聊透頂，John，這個世界上為何沒有能讓他的腦子充份運轉的謎？為何人總是那麼無聊無趣總被情緒困擾？

他說你看，可是你不觀察。  
他說，我是假的，我要你告訴所有人。  
他說……他不再說。  
他如此安靜，如此沉默，他已經不在。

而這個真實在眨眼之隙迎面而來，彷彿一個悄無聲息卻直中胸口的撞擊，如此猛烈如此措手不及。

John站在原地任由Sherlock已然不在的寂靜緩慢從腳底蜿蜒而出，從衣領袖口與肌膚之間脆弱的空隙爬進皮膚底層，任由那些緘默無聲就此盤據直到它們再次成為記憶重量的一部份，他彎身撿起不知何時滾到腳邊的一個豆子罐頭，走進僅有他一人的房間。

▲

在那一天之後，John有時候會忘記那一天的那一件事的確發生過，忘記他的朋友、他唯一的摯友站在樓頂，忘記他說他假造了一切。  
謠言難以持久，謊言難以相信，所以他不記得Sherlock說自己是假的也很正常，因為那不是真的。  
不可能是。

十七個月。  
他認識那個人，Sherlock Holmes認真算來不過十七個月，卻是直到他以如同相遇時的戲劇性一般乍然離去，John才開始意識到在那一段時間裡，Sherlock就是……

叮。  
John點開訊息，Harry在這幾個月以來每天、差不多同一個時候總會傳來一封簡訊，內容不外乎「吃了飯嗎？」「我沒喝酒，今天」「Mrs. Hudson要你給她電話」，有時甚至是則有趣的網路笑話，或者偶爾，她會寫下「今天小報裡沒有你」。  
她從不提起他，不提起那個曾經短時間內風靡全英格蘭，又以彗星般的姿態結束生命的名字。  
John從來沒有想過自己的姊姊也有如此體貼的一面。

事情也許就是這樣了。

他給自己煮了晚餐，簡單的豆子配上土司和半杯白蘭地。他很久很久沒有特地燒水泡茶，不是因為那個過程總是無可避免地讓他想起曾經有個人總躺在沙發上動也不動等著他把茶杯放進手裡，不是。  
他只是不想總在泡茶之後得一個人喝掉兩杯。

John重新找了份兼職的看診工作，不是原來那間診所，他和Sarah還是朋友，當那些新聞覆滅了一切的時候，Sarah曾經打了電話給他，她只略顯猶豫，卻不帶同情地問他「我們這裡缺一位代班醫生，你還有空嗎？」，John認真思索過後，終究只是感激她的好意。

他清楚記得Sherlock曾經用什麼表情評論了他和Sarah的第一次約會，但那不是他拒絕的理由，完全不是。事實上，他是不想轉乘兩次地鐵回一個距離貝克街如此之近的工作地點，一週數次。  
他還沒有足夠的心理準備去面對那些，靠近那個地方，在可能任何一個街角突然想起他曾經和Sherlock併肩走過這個區域或是他們曾經在這裡說過什麼看見過什麼。  
還不行。

已經有太多人、太多媒體、太多砸到面前的各種言論不斷提醒他他的摯友已經離去，他不想連走在路上都得被自己隨時可能自行竄出的回憶擊倒，不想提醒自己他已是孤單一人。


	2. Chapter 2

搬出貝克街的那一天，他也是一個人。  
Mrs. Hudson提議幫忙，但John想不出他為數不多的行李為什麼需要讓兩個人來收拾，而且他也實在不想再看見Mrs. Hudson紅著眼眶走在221B的起居室或廚房裡，一一撫過椅背沙發茶几壁紙，叨叨唸唸著他總是煩人又不體貼，你看看這個彈孔，你看看這個缺角，噢天啊這是腐蝕嗎？

John不曉得自己有沒有辦法開口安慰她，或是他其實並不想做出任何安慰，也不想反過來被安慰。  
這間屋子裡有太多的Sherlock，從他權充實驗室的廚房、從他當成第二張床的沙發、從他長久駐足拉琴的窗台，在空氣裡、在塵埃裡，在221B的每一寸空間，飄蕩、浮懸著Sherlock，無所不在。  
John有時甚至懷疑，那個人的存在感如此之強，是否連在自己身上也留下了Sherlock的氣味和痕跡，才會讓自己不管是不是真正待在這個空間裡都能感覺到Sherlock就在自己身邊，只是看不見。  
而他無法忍受那個看不見。

他有好一陣子沒有打開電腦，沒有那個心情，而且在這個時候，再回頭去看Blog上曾經的留言，多少讓他有種無所適從的茫然。在開機的時候John才注意到鍵盤上缺了一角，〔Enter〕鍵不知所蹤。他在訝異之餘四下尋找，卻怎麼也找不到那一片小小的塑膠片。其實也無所謂，他想，或許只是難打了點，不過還是可用。而且……還有什麼好記錄的呢？在自己曾經記錄下那些……那些……

他深吸了口氣，最後一次坐在桌前看了自己的Blog，花費的時間並不長，但他看完了從他開始書寫以降的每一篇文章、每一個留言。最後他關上電腦收進旅行袋，這是拖到最後才收的最後一件行李。他幾乎是無意識地伸出手，找出張便箋寫下了：

the blog of Dr. John H. Watson  
http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk

網址，然後是登入管理的密碼。  
看著那一組數字，他幾乎難以克制自己別再去想Sherlock從來不需要詢問自己設定的任何密碼，他總是毫不費力解出密碼然後以他那種世人皆愚蠢的輕蔑表情炫耀。

用力閉了閉眼，John草草折起便箋仔細放進信封封好。走到壁爐前，他站了好一會兒，拿起了頭骨先生，Sherlock的另一個朋友，再用那把拆信刀把信封釘在它原來安坐的位置。  
他完全不確定自己為什麼要這樣做，並不是試圖證明那段時間曾經如此鮮明如此舉足輕重，不是。也許他只是不想就這樣什麼也不留下地離開，但他又想不出自己能留下什麼，而這個、這個Blog、所有關於那個人的記錄，和那些不經意留下的生活片段，曾經幾乎就是他的生活，他生命的全部。  
──當然，也是Sherlock的。

John盯著那個信封許久，直到他的右腿以細微卻持續的痠痛提醒他時間的過度流逝他才強迫自己轉開目光，將頭骨先生也放進袋子裡，他試圖對這間屋子留下最後一抹微笑，卻只在鏡子裡瞥見嘴角扭曲的弧線。

自嘲地搖搖頭，轉身的背挺得筆直，他提起最後一件行李走出貝克街221B，留下那張便箋、那個Blog、和連他自己也無法估算究竟有多大比重的一部份自己，在那間屋子裡陪伴他曾經的摯友一同安靜地死去。

▲

接到電話的時候，John正準備離開診所。  
看著來電顯示的名字，說不吃驚完全是騙人的，事實上，John非常訝異。

Lestrade。

上一次聽到Lestrade的名字是在Sherlock的喪禮過後不久。  
John沒有出席喪禮，他知道場面肅穆、寧靜，Mycroft確保了沒有任何媒體和非相關人士能夠踩入那個空間，出席的人似乎比John以為的更多，Sherlock曾經幫助過、而且依然相信他的一群人，他們穿著黑衣，安靜致意、安靜離去；Mike事後對John說，有個粗壯大漢痛哭出聲，對每一個人說他曾經洗清我的名譽，他不可能是騙子。Angelo，John回想起那個老愛自顧自在他們的桌上擺上一隻蠟燭的男人，不禁露出極其短暫的微笑。

Mrs. Hudson，他們的房東太太，當然，她總在需要她的每個地方，也許她一定程度取代了一個悲傷的母親該在喪禮上的位置──據說Sherlock的母親沒有出現，John卻一點也不覺意外，他想，那或許是他的家人另一種獨特的哀悼方式。

然後，是Mycroft，John至今無法辨清自己到底要如何面對這個男人，他或許在政治上舉足輕重，John從來沒搞清楚過也並不想真的弄清楚，他曾經以為自己對他感覺憤怒，他是Sherlock的哥哥卻親手把他推向那個陰謀導向那場破滅，但就在那一天深夜，Mycroft獨自出現在221B，將Sherlock留下的手機交給John，很輕很輕地說，雖然裡面已經沒有任何資料……但我認為你或許會想留下它。  
做為紀念。  
就像Sherlock拿走了那個女人的手機。

直到那一瞬間，John才發現他並不對Mycroft生氣。  
他告訴John，他死了，Moriarty，舉槍飲彈，就在巴茲醫院樓頂，就在Sherlock跳下來前不久；他說，官方沒有發佈這個訊息，或許等到適當的時機……

John看著自稱官居末職但似乎所有人都心知肚明並不是那麼一回事的公務員，他身上的疲憊像是遠超過他那被一身精緻西裝妥善武裝的肩膀所能夠負荷，從那略微垂落的肩線悄悄流淌而出，浸透全身最終在腳邊安靜匯聚成一池名為悲傷的泥沼。  
John從沒有想過自己能夠如此輕易看穿Mycroft或許並不想洩露也可能只是無力多加偽裝的情緒，但同時他也知道自己根本不想看見。  
因為那表示一切都是真的。

他甚至不想聽見Mycroft用他與Sherlock具有某種同質性的嗓音低聲說他很抱歉。

Lestrade是蘇格蘭場裡唯一被允許出現在喪禮上的人。或許Sherlock從來不肯承認，但他們的確能夠算是朋友。  
John至今依然感謝他為友情所付出過的努力，但他完全沒有概念現在的他們還有什麼需要連絡的必要。

「喂？」

『John？是我。唔……好久不見，』那是略帶遲疑的聲音，像是有某些情緒被困在電話那一頭，正猶豫著能否穿越而出，『你……』

「我很好，」John打斷探長幾乎溢出舌尖的詢問，他知道那是一份關心可是他真的不認為現在的自己樂於接受那些，「我沒想到你會打電話給我。」

Lestrade沉默了一小會兒，『我依然把你當成朋友，你知道的對嗎？』

「……對，我知道。」John停了許久才嘆了口氣，「抱歉，Greg，我只是……」他幾乎反射性地用掌根揉了把臉，「抱歉。」

『我一直想和你連絡……』Lestrade的聲音聽起來有些遙遠，就像他在說話的同時依然深刻擔憂些什麼，John蹙起眉，「發生什麼事了嗎？」

『呃、』Lestrade猛地吐了口氣，『God，我真不想這麼說……我需要你幫忙，John。』

這下真的吃了一驚，「我？」

『這違反規定，不過反正我違反過的規定早多到不能更多，』Lestrade發出一個近似自嘲的笑聲，『我想不出另一個比你更能信任的醫生。』

醫生。  
這個字眼幾乎立時挑起John Watson收斂了好一陣子的備戰意識，他下意識地挺直上身，「出了什麼事？有人受傷了嗎？在哪裡？需要我準備什麼？」

『我家，』Lestrade說，他停了幾秒，再開口顯得無比沉重，『是我太太，她……方便的話，請你盡快過來好嗎？』

立刻答應下來，John快速收拾了簡單的藥物及基本的換藥消毒用品跳上計程車，Lestrade的聲音語氣都讓人擔心，John記得他的妻子和他之間似乎有著種種問題，但出於禮貌他從來沒有真的開口問過──尤其是在Sherlock耶誕節那天就是當著眾人的面說出她另有情人之後，John確信這絕不是個應該被拿來做為談話資料的好題材。  
他沒有問，Lestrade當然也沒再提，就像是這件事從來沒有被哪個幼稚成性的諮詢偵探揭開來過，只是偶爾有幾次，在他們還偶爾會約去喝上一杯的時候，Lestrade隱約說過也許真的撐不下去了之類的話，而John遵行一個英國人所應保持的酒吧交談禮儀，在離開酒吧之後立刻將那些嘆息拋諸腦後。  
但是，需要一個能夠信任的醫生……  
John不想在看見之前先行揣測這代表的意義，卻多少有了不好的預感。

「John，謝謝你過來。」開門的Lestrade比記憶中像是蒼老了一些，也許是因為憔悴，和一些被強行壓抑的憤怒。

「出了什麼事？」跟著Lestrade進屋，John不是第一次拜訪探長的住所，當然次數遠不及探長出入221B，不過幾次喝多了的夜晚，叫車先把對方送回家、扶上樓之類的酒友互助也是兩人交情累積的部份功臣。

「呃……」Lestrade停頓了幾秒，壓在嘴角的嘆息幾乎和幾個惡狠狠的咒罵混成一團，「她在房裡，……你看到就會知道了，那混蛋打她，我想不止這一兩次，有些傷……」他低聲爆出幾句粗口，「她突然打電話給我，聽起來狀況很糟，我去接她的時候她連靠著牆都站不穩……狗娘養的混帳！」

「我帶了些必須品來，」John舉起手上的急救包，「你沒有送她到醫院，所以我可以當成沒有非常嚴重的傷口？」

「對，我大致確認了，有很大一部份是驚嚇造成的，傷口不是非常嚴重，而且……她不想去醫院，她只想回家，所以我帶她回來，我──」Lestrade在說話間重重抹了把臉，「她基至不想報警，For God's sakes，我是她丈夫，我就是個警察！」

「嘿，」John安撫地拍拍他肩膀，「這不是你的錯，真的不是。」

Lestrade沉默了好一會兒才搖搖頭，「你知道嗎，我不曉得我是不是真的一點錯也沒有。」他領進John走向房間，在敲門前突然停了下來，「對了、有件事我忘了說……」

「嗯？」

「雖然她不想報警但我就是個警察，我不可能就這樣讓那混蛋沒事，所以我還是備了案，沒到局裡，我、」他停頓時的猶疑就像他正準備說的事相當難以啟口，「我想你可能不會想見到她，但是……她也是我的人，我足夠信任她來做筆錄，我……我想我沒有冷靜做完這個的自信。」

John幾乎立刻意識到Lestrade語帶躊躇的原因，他才正想表達他真的沒那麼在意，房門就突然被人拉開，「長官，醫生到底什麼時候──」  
女子的聲音在半空中戛然而止，她維持伸出手開門、上身略微前傾的姿勢定在房門口，睜大眼瞪著Lestrade和John，直到探長不甚自在地清了清喉嚨才驚得她突然回神，「呃、是你。」

John注視面前的女警，他很久沒有看到她了，在那一天之後。他幾乎可以從她臉上不停變換的神情看出各種複雜的情緒，尷尬，不自在，一些罪惡感一些沮喪一些強裝的傲慢，然後是一些貨真價實的愧疚，而那份愧疚終究讓John對她擠出一個淺笑，「嗨，Donovan。」

「……Dr. Watson，」她小心翼翼地點點頭，轉向Lestrade時的神色又恢復單純的擔憂，「Jull的情況不好。」

「她怎麼了?!」  
「妳還沒處理傷口對嗎？」John將明顯驚慌起來的Lestrade擋在一邊，他冷靜接口，「我想她不想被拍照？」他看著探長神情冷厲地點頭，John微微頷首，「但至少我要在驗傷報告上記錄傷口的原始狀況，這樣妳在做筆錄的時候可以減少她描述傷口的痛苦。Greg，你留在外面；Donovan，妳跟我進來。」

Donovan似乎對John出乎預期的冷靜有些訝異，又旋即想起這男人的確是經驗豐富的外科醫生，她迅速轉身跟上他，「好。」

「John，」Lestade深吸了口氣，「麻煩你了。」

而歸自阿富汗的前軍醫給了他的朋友一個足以安撫產房外驚慌焦慮的丈夫的穩定微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

多處挫傷、瘀青，手腕和足踝各有輕微扭傷，John一一檢視每一個或大或小的傷口，甚至翻起頭髮檢查頭皮是否有哪裡血腫，有些舊傷看起來已經經過一段時間，最嚴重的幾處則多半是這一天造成的新創，他在指示Donovan記錄和包紮間隙沉聲對受傷的女子簡單解釋了這些傷口會對她造成的影響，她可能需要多久的復原時間、以及某些動作她暫時最好別做，「衣服就給Lestrade洗吧，就算是他也做得到的。」  
那讓Jull微微打顫的唇終於平靜下來甚至忍不住落下一個很小很小的笑。

「妳會好起來的，」John在最後一個傷口上敷好傷藥，動作極其輕柔，「很快。」

Jull輕輕點頭，她原本緊繃的情緒似在整個治療過程中放鬆下來，她在John扶著她重新躺下時伸手拉住了他手腕，「謝謝你……醫生，為我做了這些……我──」

「妳該謝Lestrade，」John輕輕拍著她手背，平淡的說話即使在她聽見這個名字那瞬間明顯畏縮了一下也沒有停止，「我是他的朋友不是妳的，我關心他而不是妳，這才是為什麼我在這裡，」他直視的眼神沒有一絲猶豫，那其中對傷者的關懷無庸置疑，卻也同時表達出足夠的堅定，為他的朋友，「他關心妳，所以寧可違反規定找我和Donovan來這裡，而不是把妳送進醫院，甚至他沒有直接去逮捕那個打妳的混蛋，因為他顧慮妳的感受。妳出事的時候最先打電話給他，而他沒有辜負妳的期待，他是個好人，Jull，即使妳們之間不再存有夫妻的感情也不該忽略這一點。」

「……我知道他是個好人，」Jull輕輕說，她閉上了眼睛就像只要這樣就能說服她自己這只是自言自語，而不是對誰表白這些，「如果他不是個好人，我們早在去年就離婚了，也就是因為他是個好人，他才會在每個糟糕困境裡還想著他關心的人，被害人、被害者家屬，或是他的朋友。你知道他當年為了追幾個犯人受的腿傷到現在都偶爾會疼嗎？你知道他有多少次為了能給被害者家屬一個交代和檢察官翻臉、被上級點名稽核嗎？我當年愛上他對正義的鍥而不捨，我被一個街童推倒在地搶走皮包，他追了三條街之後抓著那孩子回來看我的腳傷，押著他跟我道歉，我問他為什麼，為什麼不直接逮捕那小鬼就好，他說，讓犯人看看被害人受到的傷害，也許下次他們就不會再這麼做，或至少能下手輕些。」

她停了好一會兒，才長長嘆了口氣，「他跳下來那天晚上，他哭了，Dr. Watson。一個人在廚房，關著燈，我聽見了，我只是沒出聲，他的關心太誠懇，……我愛他這一點也恨他……」

話聲漸微，她像在述說之間耗盡所剩不多的體力，John仔細觀察了她呼吸的頻率和聲音，確認她只是睡著了，他輕輕為她掖好薄被，示意Donovan和他一起走出房間。

 

▲

 

「她還好吧？」

「我從實習結束之後就沒進過產房，你完全讓我想起那段時光了，Greg，」John給了神情緊張的Lestrade一個完美混合了安撫和戲謔的微笑。

「噢拜託，John，你的幽默感能不能別和那小瘋子一樣討人厭？」瞪了他一眼，Lestrade沒等他回應，轉頭輕手輕腳越過那兩人又走進了房間。

John好笑地搖頭，驚覺自己似乎並不因Lestrade不經意地提起Sherlock而感到痛苦，他停頓了幾秒之後才嘆了口氣。

「你是個好醫生，」安靜站在一旁許久的Donovan走進廚房給John和自己倒了杯水，看起來也像是至少來過幾次，「有時候我們會在他家辦聚會，你知道，尋長官開心那類的活動，」她注意到John看著自己在屋子裡行動的熟悉，聳了聳肩。

「噢，」John接過馬克杯，找了張椅子坐下，他有點疲倦，並不是因為工作整天之後的勞累，他想，或許是因為在完全沒有心理準備的情況下涉入了友人的私生活，而且並不是個愉快的事件，那讓他在刻意獨處了這幾個月之後穩定的情緒產生太多波動，他無法讓自己的思緒從Jull說的「他哭了，在他跳下來的那天晚上」上移開，那就像是一個突然投進情緒中的錨定點，把他努力維持別去思考那件事的精神全數拖回那一天、那個下午、那個無可預期的墜落，他閉了閉眼。

「他怎麼能連你都騙？」也許是憑著直覺發現John又一次想起了Sherlock、Sherlock的自殺和那一連串的新聞，她憤憤吐了口氣，「我以為你們多少能算是朋友，至少你們總在一起，Lestrade說你們不是一對，所以大家都快改賭你們到底什麼時候會睡在一起了，先說，我沒加入，從來沒有，我不相信他也有這種感情。說真的，你真的是個好人，一個好醫生，可是你看看你──」

Donovan突然的哽咽完全出乎意料，她在John睜大眼看向她時才突然意識到自己似乎過度激動，她猛抽了口氣，「那一天，我第一次看到你和他走進犯罪現場的那天我就說了，他沒有朋友，他不會有朋友，他滿腦子只有案子，越是離奇難解他越是無法自拔，他第一天就丟下你你忘了嗎？像他這種人不會改變，永遠不會，他就是個怪胎，所以他現在又丟下你，難道你真的一點都不生氣?!看看大家說的，他就是假貨，他偽造了一切，就只為了他自私的賣弄，他就是會做這種事！」

John盯著她，那張因激動而扭曲的臉龐在那一瞬間彷彿和許許多多不知名的缺乏細節的面孔重疊在一起，如此空洞而龐大。  
人們總會說閒話，他們就是沒別的事可做。  
「他什麼時候自私？」John注視著她，幾乎眨也不眨的雙眼相對於她的激烈竟無比寧靜，「他從不自私，他從來沒有從任何人身上掠奪任何東西、他從來就不貪圖自己的利益，他甚至沒有真正傷害過誰，他做了什麼？說話難聽、揭人隱私？他就算再讓人討厭那也只是他性格惡劣，他為了自己想要解決謎團而去解決謎團，就像任何人都可以為了喜歡吃甜甜圈就去吃甜甜圈一樣，妳也要說那些人做錯了，是自私、是不為別人著想？他到底需要為別人著想什麼？Sherlock做的事換作其他任何人都做不到，他為什麼不能賣弄不能炫耀？」

Donovan沒有想到會聽見John反駁，她怔愣了幾秒，才用力搖頭，「那根本不一樣，那是犯罪，你知不知道他對什麼特別著迷？殺人案，他在面對那些屍體的冷酷，和他對受害者的樣子，他不同情，John，他對那些無辜被害的人不抱同情，他不把那些人當成另一個人看待，對他而言值得重視的只有案件本身，不是人。如果一個人根本就不懂得同情，他又怎麼可能真正關心那些受害者？他是空心人，即使看見別人的死亡也不覺感傷，空心人，我懷疑他對自己的死亡是不是也沒有任何感覺。」

「是嗎？空心人？妳就是這樣想他的？一個不收取任何報酬、不計危險也不計較名聲，在體制之外以自己的力量對應警方無能解決的罪案，破解無數懸案、在第一時間救回人質、在幾乎任何時間提供數不清的警探無價諮詢的『怪胎』，而甚至連一聲道謝他都沒想過要求，這就是妳認為的空心人？」

「他──」

「Sally！」不知何時已經走出房間站在一旁聽兩人說話的Lestrade沉下臉，他盯著抿緊了唇神情閃爍的女警，和她面前神情異常冷漠的John，有非常短暫的分秒，他幾乎以為Donovan會在John毫不動搖的視線中被逼得痛哭出聲，這也是他開口打斷談話的最大原因，他一直就清楚蘇格蘭場中許多人對Sherlock的看法和想法，也對求助於Sherlock這件事不滿已久，只是他沒想到她會選在這個時候、對著John而不是Sherlock爆發──已經沒有人能對他抱怨什麼了，再也沒有。  
Lestrade深深吸了口氣，「好了，到此為止。John，我很抱歉。」

對Lestrade搖搖頭，John注視Donovan的目光不曾稍移，他一字一句地說，音量維持在每個人都能清楚聽見的那條線上，像是再多一分那些字句就會壓碎空氣砸毀什麼無比珍貴、無可比擬的事物一般，「妳們才是透過他的天才、他的才智和他的大腦得到好處的人，不要搞錯了妳們得到的，即使他從不認為自己是在為任何人付出任何努力，沒有任何人、任何人有資格輕視這些。」

John盯著Donovan直到她幾不可見地往後縮了一小步，只是一小步，也許連她自己也沒有意識到的一小步，而John因此輕輕點了頭。

「我想今晚我沒有必要留下來，」他說，視線轉向Lestrade，「我把止痛藥和鎮靜劑照劑量分好留下，她現在睡著了，但今晚很可能再次驚醒，驚嚇反應，你多看著她，有什麼狀況隨時都可以打電話給我，」John清楚看見Lestrade眼中的感激，他對他笑了笑，「我會馬上坐計程車過來，你準備好鈔票付車資吧。」

忍不住跟著笑了，Lestrade伸手輕觸小個子醫生的肩，以一種全然善意和友好的姿態，「那有什麼問題。我送你下樓？」

「不用了，留下吧，」John終於還是瞥了Donovan一眼，他能看見她細微的罪惡感，和從他看見她的那一刻起就不曾從她眼中真正散去的愧疚，John輕輕嘆了口氣，「晚安。」

「John，」還是陪著John走到門邊，站在拉開一半的大門旁，Lestrade微微偏頭注視著他似乎總是堅定直視前方的雙眼，許久才吁了口氣，「你從未停止相信他，是吧。」

那不是個問句，John因此咧開一個很淡很淡、彷彿無可摧毀的微笑。  
「我為什麼要？」


	4. Chapter 4

「我居然為你、一個白痴透頂的自大狂和女人吵架。」

那一天，飄著細小的雨。  
John站在那這幾個月來已經變得無比熟悉的墓碑前，他在漆黑的石塊上放下一朵玫瑰，一如過去幾個月他每次來的時候那樣。  
帶著花束似乎有些鋪張，什麼也沒有又好像太不符合這男人熱愛戲劇性的討厭性格，最終John選擇在每次過來的時候，帶來一朵玫瑰。  
一個月或許幾次，總是在下午，然後在天色轉暗之前離開。他不喜歡在夜幕低垂時走出墓園，那總讓原本還算可以的心情隨著漸黑的夜色急轉晦暗，和Sherlock……和Sherlock的墓碑說話，好像也成了某種習慣。

其實，沒什麼好說的。  
可能只是這一陣子的新聞，有趣的罪案，他想Sherlock總會有興趣的，Mrs. Hudson的近況，哪裡開了家不錯的餐廳，最近讀了本還算有趣的小說，有一次，John說起他一個人去看了奧塞羅的演出，當台上的Othello對他的妻子說著「這一方小小的手帕，卻有神奇的魔力織在裡面」時，John卻想起了Sherlock拿著奧塞羅的劇本砸向沙發，惱怒抱怨著這是多麼不合邏輯無法成為一個正式的科學證據時的表情，然後一個人在台下無法克制地笑到被旁邊的觀眾瞪到不得不提早離席。

「全是你害的，你知道，」John忍不住咯咯笑，「全英國大概只有你會嫌莎士比亞的證據不明確不足以立案，噢不，全世界吧，我不猜，我確定。」  
深吸了幾口氣緩下呼吸，他盯著那個墓碑突然安靜下來，他突然想不起還有些什麼話要說，「嗯……Sherlock，雖然我每次離開前都會說一次……你早就知道我說到這裡就是要走了對吧？」他吁了口氣，「好啦，我要回去了，你知道我知道你是個天才，你總是知道，還有，」他停頓了一會兒後走向前，伸出手指放在冰冷的石塊上方，一如之前的每一次，「你也知道我依然相信你，你知道的。」

幾秒的靜默間只有風吹過樹梢流動的沙沙輕響，前軍醫深深吸進墓園中寂寥溼冷的空氣，他安靜轉身，才走了幾步，一個嬌小的身影卻閃進眼簾。

合身的黑衣窄裙，深黑的捲髮在左後腦挽成一個鬆散的髻，他看過她，不止一次。多半也在午後，有著溫暖陽光的那些時候，她可能撐著陽傘，或只是孤身一人站在那裡，面對墓碑，放下一束鮮花，或許只是發呆，或許輕聲說話。  
或許是她死去的親人，或丈夫。John心想，或許她也的確意識到John的存在，只是他們之間從未有過任何交流。

John因為她難得出現在細雨飄落之中而多看了一眼，卻正好看見那個細瘦的身影像是站立不穩似的微微搖晃，他才感覺不對，果然她就這樣歪下身子往旁倒落，能及時接住她全靠腎上腺素，John不無自嘲地想，最近也太缺乏運動了，自從、  
他猛吸了口氣，逼自己放開任何不該在此時思考的事，他將雙手環過女子真正碰觸才更驚覺瘦弱的肩，「妳聽得到我說話嗎？」他一手按上她頸側，在檢查脈搏的同時確認了呼吸，次數以她的年紀來算還算正常，John一手將她比自己整整小上一圈的身體環在胸前，另一手按壓人中，「Hello，唔、」他的視線掃過她之前駐足不前的墓碑，「Mrs. Morstan？聽得見嗎？」

「唔……」個子嬌小的女人似乎困難地搧動眼簾，John以單手脫下外套迅速將她包了起來，或許是感覺到身上的暖意，她很慢很慢地睜開眼，略微失焦的瞳孔在並不足夠的光源下是泛著暗銀的灰綠顏色，「抱歉……我昏倒了？」

「對，」維持單手環抱著她的姿勢，John索性單膝跪坐下來，讓她能直接靠在自己身上，「看來是這樣。」

「呣，」女子注視用身體為自己遮去細雨的醫生，輕輕瞇起了眼睛，「你像個軍人，軍醫？」

John略感吃驚地停了會兒才點頭，「退役很久了，還是很像軍人嗎？」

「是感覺，小伙子，」她狀似頑皮地一笑，即使頰邊幾縷銀絲垂落也絲毫不影響她眼中那份銳利的機敏，John在她眨了一隻眼睛，滿是捉弄意味地說「雖然到這把年紀還能讓可愛男孩抱在懷裡頗能滿足我的虛榮心，但這是公開場合啊，醫生」的那一瞬間，某種難以形容的熟悉依然當胸擊中了他，猛烈的鈍痛毫無預警打得他措手不及。

「你常來，」她說，語氣篤定，「總是站在那個地方，帶著一朵玫瑰。抱歉，那是你的……亡妻？」

John愣了好一會兒才挫敗地嘆了口氣，他下意識地揮揮手，「不，他是個朋友，」他停了一停，腦海中Sherlock無比鋒銳的眼神像是從遠遠的那一端直徑落在他身上，他的視線穿透空氣定在某個無人可見的點上，在那裡他幾乎可以看見Sherlock那雙帶有微妙色差的眼睛，和那雙眼裡滑落的一滴眼淚，John閉了閉眼，「他是……我最好的朋友，雖然是個無可救藥的自大狂。」

她挑眉微笑，「哦，」她說，卻伸出手輕拍了他的手臂。

John扶著她站了起來，幾乎完全是下意識地伸手拉攏披在她肩上的外套，「妳的臉色不太好，嗯……我也正要離開，或是……我送妳回去吧？」

年過半百的女子微微睜大了眼，那雙聰慧的眼眸慢慢漾出一抹飽富興味的笑，「有趣。這是搭訕嗎？醫生。」

而John好笑地搖頭，「我得說，我可不到四十啊，女士。」

她吃吃笑著聳了聳肩，「那太好了，我們至少相差二十五歲，一個世紀的四分之一，真是個隱喻人生轉捩點的好數字，」她對跟著笑出聲來的John伸出手，微帶促狹的嗓音在細雨柔細聲響中竟優雅得不可思議，「我是Mary，Mary Morstan，Morstan是夫姓，只是順道一提。」

John看著那雙銀灰綠色的眼睛，和雜進銀白的黑髮，好一會兒才握住了她柔軟的手，「John，John Watson。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我親愛的相方為我畫了插圖，收在書裡。  
> 以及，Mycroft的一句留言：  
> 「他結婚了。」


End file.
